Enjoy the Silence
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: All I ever wanted was here in my arms. Sasuke/Naruto


**Title:** Enjoy the Silence

**Rating: **M for 'he-secretly-wants-it' buttsex

**Disclaimer:** Extortion for the rights is on my bucket list, until then, I don't own

**Description:** All I ever wanted was here in my arms. Sasuke/Naruto

**Author's Note:** _Like all of my great inspirations, this story comes out of the shower. It seems as though I can think of the best storylines, ideas of papers, debate topics, etc. in the shower. Then I get out and forget everything I came up with. Enjoy! _

**Playlist:** Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode and every single band that has covered it.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew he was there. Why would he not be; after all, he had been paying these visits for the past two weeks at least from what I know. Of course, I never made evidence that he would wake me up so instead I pretended to be sleeping. Every night for the past two weeks, he entered my room while I apparently slept at every night during the same time. He would watch me sleep, then I could hear soft moans and heavy breathing as I knew he pleasured himself. He would go silent, whisper my name, then leave. I would be left, still pretending to be sleeping and ignoring the tent pitched under my covers. Words were never exchanged between us; after all words were unnecessary.

I figured tonight would be no different. He was standing there watching me and finally I heard his soft moans. I began picturing behind my closed eyes of him reaching into his pants and jerking off. Subconsciously I reached into my pajama pants and began feeling around. I lost control and let a small moan escape.

He stopped. I stopped and pretend to be still. The silence did not last.

"I know you are awake," he told me.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. He stood in at the edge of my bed, half-naked with the moonlight radiating his skin. He practically glowed with the thin film of sweat covering his visible body. I felt a twitch from down below.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Everyday for about two weeks," I replied.

He cursed, "Shit, so you knew?" He took a pause. "But you didn't stop me."

I shook my head, "I figured you had a reason for being here."

He smirked. "I do have a reason."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I asked with curiosity.

He hoisted up on the bed and crawled over to me. "Shh, words are trivial."

And with that, he kissed me. His soft lips attached to mine but they were much more aggressive than they let on. They attacked my lips, moving with them to part. He forced his tongue into my mouth fighting for control. I found my hands moving across his back, pulling him closer to me, smashing our bodies together. Then reality set in.

"NO!" I cried, pushing him away from me. He looked at me confused.

"Why stop? We were having so much fun," he remarked as he inched closer but I held him back.

"We can't do this, this isn't right," I tried to explain.

He kept persisting, "But this is what you want. It's what I want. Why waste time with words?"

He attached himself to my neck, nipping and stroking it with his tongue. I nearly lost myself to his touches but I kept trying to resist. The more I struggled, the more he kept at me. His fingers ran down my naked torso, reaching their destination of my pajama pants. I shuddered at the feeling of his hand feeling its way into my pants. His other hand kept busy by holding down my shoulder, leaving his mouth reign to explore my neck. It felt truly wonderful but I knew it was completely wrong, just hot lust.

"You'll leave me after this."

Instead of answering, he grabbed my hard self as punishment for talking. I cried out at the intrusion but relinquished to soft moans as he stroked me. His hand worked miracles, pushing me so close to the edge. I was aware of the cries of want spewing from my mouth but at this moments, I did not bother to care. All I wanted to was to burst!

He sensed my nearing completion, so he pulled back. Right when I was about to protest, he yanked off my pants and swallowed me whole. The feeling of being fully engulfed proved to be too much and just when I was about to release, he stopped me by grabbing the based and releasing his mouth.

"Now we can't have you going already. I want to go too," he mumbled against my stomach.

He pulled off the rest of his clothing and crawled on top of me. He attached to me once again, forcing his mouth on mine with my hands surrounding his body. He pushed around bodies together to the point I was not sure which body belonged to who. We melted together and I had never felt so vulnerable before.

While he attacked my throat with his mouth, he began playing with my member again. He rubbed along the top, making sure the precum smeared around the tip.

"Feels good right?" he asked. I just nodded.

Without another warning, he stopped everything. He sat up on my legs, his own member inches from touching mine. He just looked at me with a look I just could not describe. What was that look? Was this lust? Pity? What was it?

He kissed my chest lightly, then raised his body. Before I understood what was happening, he had lifted above me and slammed back down onto my sensitive member. He cried out from the pain and I cried out from the feeling of being wrapped.

Never had this happen to me. Everything was completely new to me, this feeling of being meshed together with this other person. It was enticing and so frightening at the same time. I just laid there on the bed, letting him do all of the work. He pushed himself off of me and slammed back down again. It was awkward and clumsy, but he was just as inexperienced as I was, so it did not matter.

I really had no clue what I was doing. Where was I supposed to put my hands? Should I have been pushing up? Should I have been kissing him? Was he comfortable like this? The confusion was occupying my mind so much that he stopped. I just stared at him.

"Are you really that uncomfortable with this situation?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I just don't know what to do."

He began moving again, giving small moans. "Just let it come….naturally…" he whispered between his moans.

I let a thought linger for a moment then decided to give a try. It was what he wanted, after all and our feelings were very intense. So I pushed up as he came down. This combined with him bouncing on top of me generated an amazing feeling within both of our bodies. I grasped his hands and he held onto mine while we continued this.

This feeling, the feeling of our bodies molded against each other, of me filling him to completion, of us closer than ever before, brought closed off emotions to the surface. Feelings long buried returned, crashing my private world. Feelings never felt pierced my entire being. Suddenly life was no longer about me. My life was solely dedicated to him and only him. I wanted nothing more but to remain this way, within him, forever.

He grew exhausted of doing his work on top of me, so I flipped him on the mattress. I stopped for a moment to gaze at the person beneath me. He looked so flawless, so perfect. His face was flushed from our activities yet still held so many emotions of lust and passion. His body gleamed in a layer of sweat that rather than disgusting me, amazed me because his body just radiated. His legs were now thrown over my shoulders, so I knew I needed to continue moving.

I pushed into his body, trying to see what would happen if I reached deep inside of him. I threw as much effort and I felt him shake beneath me. He trashed violently and I hit that spot again to get the same reaction. I continued moving, feeling his body surround me and squeezing me for all I am worth.

The feeling of us together became too much for the both of us and I came wildly into his body. Coming into him was more incredible than any other time I had came by myself. He came to the edge shortly after me, covering us both with his lost seed.

I rolled off of him and just laid by his side. Our hands were still clasped together, pleasures remained still, and enjoyable silence. The cloudiness was wearing off quick with sleep threatening to take over.

"I need to leave," he told me, trying to sit up. He attempted to sit up gingerly, only to fall back down.

I unconsciously rubbed his side with the tips of my fingers. "I told you that you would not stay."

He did not comment. Instead he once again attempted to get up. This time he had actual success.

I watched him move slowly throughout my bedroom gathering his clothes. I could tell by his movements how sore and tired he was. Yet he did not relent and after quite an effort, he put on all of his clothes.

For some reason I made no attempt to get up and keep him from leaving, because I already held him in my arms. He turned to face me and just by the look in his eyes I knew this was the first of many future encounters.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," With that he left out the window.

"I will see you again tomorrow night, Naruto," I whispered into the darkness.

**

* * *

End.**

Enjoying my spring break, I found this story which I finished nearly two years ago. So I decided to post it, really not remembering why I have not posted it before.  
Thanks for reading!

_Dante_


End file.
